


过时

by bamblanche



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Gods, M/M, Magical Realism, Mythical Beings & Creatures, 平行宇宙, 平行宇宙-超自然元素, 神, 神话形象&造物, 魔幻现实
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamblanche/pseuds/bamblanche
Summary: “你可曾想过我们在哪里出了差错？”“你我诞生于一个众神毫无用处的时代。我甚至怀疑是否真的有东西生逢其时。我们永不受款待，也无缘仁爱眷恋。我们本该早早消逝。”
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 5





	过时

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anachronisms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248034) by [GoldenUsagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenUsagi/pseuds/GoldenUsagi). 



> Entanglednow和我决定在一个月的时间里写一篇夏洛克是超自然事物的文章。请不要忘了也去看她的文！这个月我写了神! 夏洛克，她写了...其它的东西。:)  
> Beta是entanglednow和verdant_fire

第一件事，夏洛克睁开眼睛，是麦克罗夫特。他的哥哥正襟危坐在先前被他摆在沙发前的那张摇摇欲坠的椅子上。

夏洛克发出一声悲号，没费劲起身。“你在这里干什么？”

“与往常一样，我很担心你。”

“你不必。”

“除去为了这些消遣出的门，你已经好几个月没离开过这栋公寓了。”麦克罗夫特的目光扫向茶几，上面散落着几支空针管。

“别告诉我你来这儿是因为我嗑药。”

“我来这儿是因为你正在 _消失_ 。”麦克罗夫特厉声喝道。

“别大惊小怪，”夏洛克轻蔑地挥挥手，“你也看得见，我仍存在。”

“在那些好日子里，你不以为然就算了，但现在你的情况糟透了。”

“我好得很，只是不打算让鸡毛蒜皮的小事儿搅了兴致。”

麦克罗夫特瞥了一眼厨房里的化学实验室。“既然你现在没法从这些玩具里抽身，你需要一群对你效忠的信徒。只要把这事儿处理妥当，可卡因也不是不可以。”

夏洛克挺身，恼怒地盯着他。“我才不要掺和党争，让一群神志不清的马屁精跟着我。”

“对于一些人来说是颇有益处的。尽管听起来确实无聊透顶。”麦克罗夫特顿了顿，“我的邀约将一直有效。”他曾有几次向夏洛克提供了与他相似的职位。

“我不会和你共事的，”福尔摩斯双手抱胸，“任何一件事都比这有聊，亲爱的哥哥。”

“其实不一定要和我打交道。”

“我真想不出来比这还没劲的事了。”

麦克罗夫特的伞尖敲打地板。“这份差事很稳定。”他委婉地说道。接着，他脸上的表情变为了夏洛克没怎么见过的温柔神色。“如果有我能做的事情，小弟，告诉我。你的逝去不是我想忍受的。”

夏洛克想反问麦克罗夫特到底能为他做什么，但那些字句如鲠在喉。自上一次夏洛克亲眼见到麦克罗夫特已经一年多了，尽管出于他的意愿。他们是一枚硬币的两面，几乎无法忍受对方。但这并未切断他们之间的联系。

夏洛克试着想象一个麦克罗夫特被 _抹消_ 的世界，却发现这个念头让他喘不过气来。麦克罗夫特确实不招人待见，经常指手画脚，但总是，一直 _在那里_ 。

许久以来，夏洛克终于正视起自己的现状。麦克罗夫特没说错（他从不说错，该死）。这次 _确实_ 失控了。虽然与麦克罗夫特的担忧正相反，夏洛克没有试图通过倦怠终结自己的神格，只是比起以往更加分心。

夏洛克漫不经心地舔了舔嘴唇。“上周报纸登了个有趣的谋杀案。我可以做这个。肯定足够了。”

这恰好证明麦克罗夫特对他了如指掌。他甚至没问夏洛克什么意思。

他只是点点头。“你想让我安排一下吗？”

“不，”夏洛克答道，“不到必要时便不用。我们都知道他们主动听从我的时候才能产生更大的能量。”

\-----

他们诞生于 _启蒙_ （the Enlightenment）①。颇为讽刺的是，那个理性和科学的年代竟也能造神，思想总有力量。信念足以赋生。当观念被传阅，并像宗教一样被信奉起来的时候，它们便能具象成为有形之物。

麦克罗夫特生来便是完整的，与现在的模样不差毫厘。而夏洛克一开始只是个孩子。据他所知，他们很可能是最后、也是唯一一对被赋予如此形态的神。

信念能创生，失信便足以毁灭它。夏洛克见过那些同他们日削月朘的信徒一同消亡的神，也曾因人们的心不再为他狂热地跳动时而暗自神伤。他们从未被正经崇拜过，但确实一度跃动于成千上万人的思想。

虽然没什么能阻止世界的脚步。

麦克罗夫特曾镇定地说，“我们因何而被崇拜无关紧要，只要被崇拜便够了。我们好在擅长随机应变。我们的本质就是变化。”

麦克罗夫特是冷峻的逻辑与理性。夏洛克是没有方向的智慧和热情。

“你有什么建议，我的哥哥？”夏洛克问。

“新的事物。”

_（译者注①：虽然觉得没必要但还是注一下。这里的启蒙特指17~18世纪欧洲的一次思想文化变革，其核心概念是理性。代表人物孟德斯鸠、伏尔泰、卢梭[法]、康德[德]、霍布斯、洛克[英]）_

\-----

他尝试过许多新鲜事物。

现在夏洛克靠破案带来的称誉勉强度日。

但他发现自己爱上了谜题。它们紧张刺激，能让他全神贯注。他积累来的学识能得到充分发挥，同时也满足了麦克罗夫特让他有事干的要求。

多少年里这都是个完美无缺的安排。

直到来了约翰·华生。

\-----

约翰似乎脾气很好，甚至挺有趣。但夏洛克在告诉他推理过程后，仍以为他会给出标准的反应。

夏洛克说完，接着是几秒沉默。

“这…简直不可思议。”

夏洛克的心漏了一拍。

这是纯粹的、纤尘不染的赞美。

他惊讶地转向约翰，暗暗希望自己看起来没那么震惊。“你真这么觉得？”

“当然。这很了不起，真的。”

夏洛克在出租车上的后半程几乎浑身都洋溢着满足的情绪。

从这里开始，事情只往好的方向走。在案发现场，约翰几乎每等他说完都夸赞他。真诚、爽快的赞赏，其背后的惊异与赞叹像汩汩而出的泉水，夏洛克取之不尽。

“你知道你把话都说出声了吗？”他有次问他。

“抱歉，我这就闭嘴。”

“不，这——” _棒极了_ “——挺好。”

一个奇妙的夜晚紧随其后，夏洛克发现他十分享受约翰的陪伴。有个不反对他的爱好或厌烦他怪异之处的搭档这件事的确不寻常。而他还跟着他飞檐走壁穿越伦敦，这简直闻所未闻。

他们在过道里像调皮捣蛋的学生一样笑个不停，夏洛克感到一阵喜悦，这份喜悦与约翰对他表现出的惊奇无关。

接着约翰·华生为了他朝一个人开枪。夏洛克的血液为之沸腾。

\-----

意料之中的是，麦克罗夫特第二天出现在他的新公寓中，掐准了约翰出门收拾东西的间隙。

他坐在对面的椅子上，和夏洛克一样翘起腿，手对在一起。

“你气色不错。” 夏洛克没有屈尊搭理他，直到麦克罗夫特终于说道。

“你收到过血祭吗？”夏洛克问。

麦克罗夫特抿紧嘴唇。“不像这样子。”

他们是意外降生的神。他们没有信徒，也不曾有人向他们进贡。与昔日的神不同，他们从没收到过祭品；他们也不像那些仍留在世上的神，拥有一众追随者。

夏洛克记得有一次在大战（the Great War）②期间，麦克罗夫特镇定地合上报纸，然后盯着炉火看。片刻之后，他说，“国王和国家总是有祭品。”

“所以呢？”夏洛克嘲讽，“去做国王？祝你好运。”

麦克罗夫特笑道，“当然不。但我想我的确能把国家治理得很好。”

这是一切的开端。

如今麦克罗夫特已经坐上大英政府的幕后第一把交椅，并因此受益。爱国主义的热忱和战争吞没的士兵源源不断地给予他能量。当然不是直接归入他的名下，不过考虑道数量之庞大，也足以令他衣食无忧。

但这些都比不上血祭。

“无与伦比，”夏洛克说，“仅靠这一个就能维持几个月的时间。”这可是以他的名义进行的杀戮。力量如同浪潮在夏洛克胸中翻涌，浸润着旧世界的魔力，几乎让他在清醒时分战栗。

“我诚心希望你没想着让约翰·华生时不时就为你杀个人。虽然我已经习惯于给你收拾烂摊子，但这次也太强人所难了。”

“别傻了。我只是说我终于明白为什么别人更喜欢血祭了。十分有效。”夏洛克用指尖轻触嘴唇。“不，约翰赞美我。”

“啊。”

麦克罗夫特自鸣得意的语气让夏洛克严厉地瞪了他一眼。“怎么了？”他问。

“夏洛克，你确实是个天才，但新鲜感是有限度的。我不会奇怪假如华生医生对你的敬佩随着时间减小。这很正常。”

夏洛克不说话了。

麦克罗夫特起身准备离去。“在还可能的时候及时行乐吧。但别切断和苏格兰场的关系。你终将需要他们的恳请和肯定。”

_（译者注②：“大战”是“第一次世界大战”的另一种说法）_

\-----

夏洛克没打算停止工作。他十分享受，比以往任何消遣都要投入。谜题很有趣，他能轻易坠入其中。

当然也为他提供了空间向约翰显摆。

夏洛克抓住一切能使约翰佩服他的机会，为自己的神格添砖加瓦。与麦克罗夫特的警告不同的是，赞扬并没有随着时间的流逝而变少。约翰笔耕不辍。

他也在博客上写关于夏洛克的故事，创造出另外一种能量。虽然约翰无心插柳，但随着发布的故事越来越多，夏洛克的光辉被付诸文字传递给世人。麦克罗夫特对夏洛克坐收渔翁之利的悠闲多少有些恼怒。

博客也带来了新的客户，让夏洛克忙个不停。约翰时常陪他去办案，夏洛克也发现自己不止因为赞美依赖着约翰。约翰是一位天生的得力助手，如同夏洛克一样，他也享受着工作带来的刺激。

夏洛克发现自己喜欢约翰在场，就是这样。这颇为罕见，因为夏洛克往往受不了别人。但约翰待在客厅里令他安心，甚至约翰喋喋不休地要求他吃饭（没必要）睡觉（基本上没必要）或者抱怨他的实验都是可以忍受的。更别说那些振奋人心的追捕和之后的晚餐了。

有时约翰朝他笑的时候，夏洛克会思考与他展开一段浪漫关系会是怎样的。他常常觉得约翰也在想同样的事情，因为约翰看他的样子与别人都不同。或许未来有可能实施。或许也不会，鉴于约翰上次随口一问却立马就被夏洛克拒绝了。但夏洛克情愿做任何约翰想让他做的事。

直到泳池事件，夏洛克才意识到约翰于他而言变得有多么重要。

莫里亚蒂说他只是一介咨询罪犯，但夏洛克能够透过表象看到这位邪神的本质。他诞生自巨石阵和冬日祭典的时代，与他未能撑到新时代同胞相异，他瞬息变幻的世界中如鱼得水。昔日，他曾要求年轻人以他的名义前赴后继。而现在他却坐起了生意，身后有一群如同任何信徒一样盲目的杀手。

能够毫发无损是他们的运气。莫里亚蒂消失在黑夜中，成为日后亟待解决的问题。

约翰在夏洛克将炸弹从他身上扒下来的时候还维持着镇定，一回到贝克街便撑不住了。他摇摇晃晃地走向沙发，双腿发软。

“基督啊。”他嘟囔道。

“你没事吧。”夏洛克已经问过这个问题，但还是再问了一遍。

约翰一只手搭到脸上。“我会没事的。只是短时间这样。”

“创伤延迟反应是——”

“是，夏洛克，谢谢你，我知道。”约翰说，“我们能活着出来真的是个奇迹。”

“是运气。”除非你祈祷，否则是没有奇迹一说的。又没人为他们祈祷。

约翰看起来不想再说话，夏洛克一言不发地泡了茶。约翰感激地接过茶杯，没喝两口便已坠入梦乡，夜晚代替耗尽的肾上腺素宣誓了主权。

他的头缓缓滑到夏洛克的肩膀上。夏洛克没动弹。约翰进入深度睡眠，平稳地吐息着，更多重量压在夏洛克一侧。

尽管自己才是那个让约翰有地方靠的人，夏洛克却感到很安心。

约翰的存在是不可或缺的。

\-----

那是几个月前的一个晚上，一个平凡无奇的案子，疑犯冲出仓库，转身在门又开启的那一刻朝里面开了两枪，之后向街边跑去。

约翰站在前面。

他往前走了三步才意识到发生了什么，随后翻身倒在巷子里，黑红色的血浸湿了衬衫。

追捕疑犯瞬间变得无关紧要了。夏洛克在约翰身边，看着血点迅速扩大。他把手压在约翰的胸口，施加压力。

“夏洛克。”约翰喘息着。

击中要害。失血，马上进入休克。

“约翰，坚持住。坚持住。”

一切发生得太快了；不该毫无防备的。夏洛克伸手摸索他的手机，即使他知道救援已经来不及了。

约翰正在他面前死去。

“约翰！约翰！”

夏洛克的耳朵嗡嗡作响。他放弃急救，双手捧住约翰的脸。鲜血在一旁喷涌而出。

“约翰，你快死的时候会怎么说？”夏洛克的手指几乎嵌入约翰的皮肤，强迫他保持注意力。“你曾经跟我说过——假如你快要死了，你会说什么？”

“主啊，让我活下去。”约翰含糊地说。

“对 _我_ 说！”夏洛克吼道，他与约翰的脸几乎贴在一起。“向 _我_ 祈祷！”

夏洛克很确定约翰已经没办法质疑整件事的荒谬了，但他仍担心约翰会出口反驳，浪费宝贵的时间。

约翰没有。

“夏洛克，让我活下去。”

夏洛克消除了二人之间的距离，将嘴唇压向约翰。

\-----

约翰活了下来。

麦克罗夫特在约翰的病房找到了夏洛克。约翰一从手术室出来他便待在那里了。

麦克罗夫特找了另外一张椅子坐下，目光落在病床上的人身上。“那是什么感觉？”他轻轻地问。

“像是谁把我生吞了。”夏洛克感到自己在赐福的时候像是被抽走了一股生命力。“难怪原来那些老头子要求活祭品。他们会需要的。”

麦克罗夫特几乎没怎么掩饰，关切地望着他。“你没事吧？”

“你可见过更糟的。”夏洛克微微耸了耸肩。“我把这当成你也从没施展过神迹。”

“又没人管我要过。但我得承认，我从来不知道这有什么意义。”

“你可曾想过我们在哪里出了差错？”

“你我诞生于一个众神毫无用处的时代。我甚至怀疑是否真的有东西生逢其时。我们永不受款待，也无缘仁爱眷恋。我们本该早早消逝。”

夏洛克苦笑道。“但我们还在。”

“约翰爱慕（adores）你。”麦克罗夫特评论。

“是的。”

“你也是。”

夏洛克没回音。

“爱毫无益处，夏洛克。所有的生命都会终结。”

“我们不会。”夏洛克茫然地看向麦克罗夫特。“假如不是如此，奇迹又有何用呢？”

“你在说笑吧。”

“约翰能永远给我供给。我必须也给他点什么。”

“是的，我看出这完全是因为 _公平起见_ 。看看你们——侍徒和神像（acolyte and idol）。”

夏洛克哼了一声。“嫉妒不适合你，麦克罗夫特。”

“我 _根本_ 不想——”

“你当然不。你兢兢业业几十年，建立自己的帝国，让那些未被使用的意图转向你自己并坐享其成。而我纯凭运气遇到了约翰，不费吹灰之力。”

麦克罗夫特站起身，俯视夏洛克。“你的计划安然无恙纯粹是因为他不知道。你以为当他知道自己在干什么的时候还能若无其事地崇拜你吗？”

“不，我不这么想。”

麦克罗夫特得意地笑了，想着自己说服了夏洛克。但夏洛克接着说道：

“我想他会给我建一座祭坛。”

\------

约翰第一次醒来是在半夜。他仍因身体里的吗啡而睡意昏沉。

“约翰，”夏洛克立即从椅子里弹起来倾身向他。“你中弹了。还记得吗？”

约翰费了点劲才将注意力集中在夏洛克身上。“不。”

“你会没事的。”夏洛克没办法让约翰完全康复，但这没关系。奇迹延续生命，而不是让人完好如初。他的祈祷起作用了。“他们向我保证说你会恢复原状的。”

“好，”约翰困倦地说，“这很好。”

约翰仍然盯着夏洛克，脸上挂着慵懒的微笑。他的视线向下飘去。夏洛克意识到他正握着约翰的手，拇指在约翰手腕内侧画圈。光滑，让人安心。

他没停下来。

“你知道吗，”约翰说，“我想我爱你。”

夏洛克很清楚即使这句话里的感情不是药物所致，这句自白本身也是。这份感情呢，他已怀疑有些时日了。

虽然迷糊，但约翰仍等待着答复。夏洛克知道正确答案是 _我爱你_ 。但 _我爱你_ 一点都不精确。它只传递没有目的的感情。

他舔舔嘴唇。“约翰·华生。我可以和你永远在一起而不感到厌烦。我想顶礼膜拜你的身体。你赋予我生命，但即使你不再赞美我，我也会待在你身边。我会让你远离死亡，因为自从我认识了你，我便不能再忍受一个没有你的世界。”

约翰向他粲然一笑。他捏了捏夏洛克的手。“那约翰·华生是你的了。”

“你一个字都没听明白，对吧？”夏洛克试着不笑出来。

“不，”约翰咯咯笑起来。“不，我不这么认为。”

夏洛克笑着去亲吻他的前额。“睡吧，约翰。”

约翰几分钟之内便重返睡神的领土。

\-----

早上，约翰醒醒睡睡，但最后总算能保持清醒状态了。他吃了早餐，和医生交谈片刻。

夏洛克从没离开过约翰的床边。

但他的确无视了大部分医生的查房。约翰会让他做一些力所能及的事情，或者他会自己读约翰的病例表。雷斯垂的刚刚发消息说警察已经将嫌犯缉拿归案。

“他们抓住了枪手。”医生走之后，夏洛克说。“那些人偶尔也不完全是蠢货。我们待会需要去指证。”

“我能写声明，但我真的不记得去仓库之后的任何事了。我甚至不记得自己中弹。”

“这也不稀奇。好吧，至少我看到他了，他们也有弹道证据。证据确凿。”

片刻的沉默。

“他们说我幸运极了。”约翰说道。他清清喉咙。“不管你在救护车到之前做了什么，那都救了我的命。所以，谢了。”

“你会为我做同样的事情。”夏洛克安慰他道，接着提起嘴角。“假如你会的话。”

约翰回敬他一记善意的眼刀。“我他|妈是个医生，我最好会。”

“当然，约翰。”

夏洛克还在笑。

“怎么了？”约翰问。

夏洛克十指相触。“你记得自己昨天晚上醒过吗？”

“不记得。”

“你说你爱我。”

“哦，”约翰脸红了。“呃。确实。我爱你。但假如你不——那就无事发生，但我，额，我的态度不会变的。我希望这个…没关系。”

“何止没关系。”夏洛克轻快地说，“你宣布完之后，我表达了相似的情感，说了很多句，假如你好奇的话。”

“哦，好吧。”约翰微笑。“好。棒极了，事实上。”他停下来，颇为满足，但带有期待地问，“我觉得你不会愿意再跟我说一遍所有的话吧？”

“现在？不。”现在不是说这些话的时候，不能在日头高照、游人如织的现在。它们是静谧长夜的誓言，等到整个世界只剩下他们二人。

约翰听罢摇摇头，但并不沮丧。他似乎理解夏洛克没打算立刻重复一遍的心情。

于是约翰只是冲他咧嘴笑笑。“但你以后会跟我说的对吧？”

“当然。我们有世上所有的时间。”


End file.
